supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Boom Tube
History Origin Boom Tube is a slang expression for an extra dimensional point-to-point travel portal opened by a mother box used primarily by residents of New Genesis and Apokolips. How a boomtube works has never been explained (as is normal for the New Gods, though Orion, says that a tube "stems from the waves of the mind") but they allow people to travel interstellar distances quickly by creating an apparent tube between two points through which people can travel. When in use a 'tube' coated in arcane technology appears for the user to pass through accompanied by a loud 'boom' noise (hence the name). The tubes need to be generated or opened by another device, commonly a Mother Box. Boom tubes are powered by the mysterious X-element, which serves as a matter threshold. Notes *The Concept was Created by Writer and Artist Jack Kirby for his Fourth World Series of DC Comics. *Subsequent writers have allowed the tubes to be used for point-to-point transport between various locations on New Genesis, Apokolips, Earth and other planets, thereby making them near-ubiquitous for the travel of the New Gods. Boom tubes replaced other mostly undefined concepts like the Electron Road, the Matter Threshold and the Star Gate, all of which have been used by the New Gods for travel from either New Genesis or Apokolips. *Later canon is unclear on whether it is even possible to travel from the regular universe to that of the New Gods without a boom tube or similar device. For example, an issue of Justice League International shows the JLI reaching Apokolips using a normal spacecraft, but Cosmic Odyssey explicitly states that one cannot reach Apokolips or New Genesis without a tube. *The "tube only" idea was reinforced when later writers introduced the idea that the New Gods were, in fact, giants, and that the boom tube would appropriately shrink or enlarge people who traveled through it. For example, if Superman were to travel to Apokolips in some manner under his own power, he would be miniature (if not microscopic) in comparison to Darkseid. This has apparently become canon in the 52 mini-series, demonstrated by the great size of the New God Devilance the Pursuer. The precise size ratio has varied, with New Gods in their "original" size being depicted as anywhere from tens of feet tall, to tens of thousands of miles tall (as in New Gods #10, 1996). *In Grant Morrison's Mister Miracle run, it was revealed that the technology is actually referred to as 'boom lanes' by the New Gods. However, the noise disorients the character, so he later calls it "'boom tube', or something." *In Brad Meltzer's Justice League of America #1, a villain named Dr. Impossible uses a "father box" to summon "hush tubes". Trivia *The initial Jack Kirby comics depict boom tubes as a sort of quasi-technological equivalent of Bifrost, the Rainbow Bridge linking Asgard and Earth; indeed, boom tubes are described as a "bridge to Earth." In Other Media *Outside of the comic books, Boom Tubes have been seen on a number of occasions. They are first seen in the last two season of the Super Friends animated series, Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show and The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians on a number of occasions. Here, they are referred to as "Star Gates," and they are used by the natives of Apokolips. In the Legends Mini Series they are also referred to as star gates. New Genesis was never shown or mentioned. *They were also seen in Superman: The Animated Series, as well as Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, and Batman Beyond. Unlike the comics, these were mainly used for transport to far-off places. *In Smallville (TV Series), Brainiac uses a device that may be a boom tube, which is one of many things that have been shown in the series 7th season that has led to speculation about Darkseid making an appearance. *In the Legion of Super-Heroes television series, Superman X uses a device similar to a Mother box to open a portal to the past to recruit the Legion of Super-Heroes to battle Imperiex. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Boom_Tube *http://www.comicvine.com/boom-tube/18-41472/ Category:Items